Of Hufflepuffs and Hippogriffs
by EmilyBlaire
Summary: The tale of Tom Riddle through the eyes of the only person who ever loved him.  Onesided OC/Tom Riddle Jr. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

We met on the train, me and the Riddle boy.

Hogwarts Express was rather full that day, and it wasn't unusual for a spare student to end up in a compartment full of strangers.

I was relatively alone, with people popping in and leaving on and off for the first half hour. Apparently we wouldn't be arriving until nightfall, if not later than that. Despite my company, I was quite lonely. As a first year, however, this was to be expected.

And then he came in. He had short, floppy black hair and narrow black eyes. He was very pale and his face was unusually gaunt for an eleven year old. He was very, very quiet. But he scared me when he spoke, so I preferred his silence.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He introduced as he has on the seat across from me, "What's your name?"

I peeked at him from over the top of The Daily Prophet, passed him off as another temporary guest, and returned to my article on 'Proper Wand Care for the New School Year'.

"Answer me!" Tom demanded in a voice that should not have belonged to an eleven year old.

The harshness in his voice caused me to jump several inches and drop my paper. "My name is Jannett English. But most people call me Jane."

"Why? Your name is so special." Tom gave me a wide eyed, disbelieving look.

"It's not very... regular. My muggle friends, well, they thought it was unnatural. So they nicknamed me Jane. Easier to remember." I shrugged and slowly picked up my paper.

"But we are special, Jannett. Your muggle friends are burdening you by doing such a thing as calling you 'Jane'." Tom said, his voice like a cracking whip.

I shrugged once more and finished reading my article. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He appeared to be a small boy, out spoken yet timid and very, very broken. But even then, at eleven years old, he had a way of scaring people into listening to him. Even then he was secretly a monster.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts, he somehow got me to tell him about myself, my family and my past.

I grew up with a muggle mother. My father, supposedly, had died before I was born. He was the wizard in the family. On my 11th birthday, in mid May, my mother left the house with my brother, Richard, and my cousin, Whitney, and didn't return. My father appeared and told me everything- why he had disappeared, why mother left. Most importantly, he told me that I was a witch.

Tom seemed to have been upset by my story, which didn't really make much sense.

"You're lucky, you know. My father never came to get me." Tom said, his dark eyes focusing intently on me.

"I sort of wish he hadn't. My mother doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore." I folded my paper, smoothing the wrinkles as if my life depended it.

"Don't say that!" His harsh tone still surprised me.

I fell out of the booth and onto the compartment floor, I assumed, from the rolling train. His angry black eyes smothered me.

"You don't realize how lucky you are." His voice returned to its unnaturally even tone.

"How am I lucky, Tom? How? My mother hates me. I can never see my brother again. I have to live with a father I don't know!" I didn't understand this Tom Riddle. Who was he to judge me?

"My mother is dead. I will never know my father. I grew up in an orphanage with a drunk for a matron. The other children... I scare them." Quickly, he added, "But that's good. I'd rather be feared than be loved." He stared at his hands, and I suddenly wondered if he was talking to me at all.

I stood up and sat next to Tom. "I'm sorry. That's awful."

"Do not pity me." Tom whispered, sounding less like the eleven year old boy he was and more like the man he would become.

"No. But I am interested in befriending you, Riddle. You seem like an intriguing character." I gave him a smile, which he tried to return.

The train arrived at Hogwarts as the last ray of sunlight slipped below the horizon line. A shabby and exhausted looking teacher bellowed for first years to follow her directions. Tom and I trailed behind a clump of our fellow first years down a sloped path. At the very end was what initially appeared like a long expanse of black grass. But I quickly realized that it was a dark lake. The only light on the water came from the moon's round reflection and tiny oil lamps hanging from a navy of boats gathered near the shoreline.

I grabbed Tom's elbow as to not be separated. He scared me, but he was the closest thing to a friend that I had here. We were ushered onto the boats in a much disorganized manner, yet Tom and I ended up in the same boat. He seemed to be anxious the whole time, continuously checking the water as if he was afraid of something hiding under the surface.

The boats glided slowly but surely across the lake. We were all silent, the only noises coming from the water lapping at the wooden frames of the boats. It took ten minutes for us to cross the lake. Tom never took his eyes off the water.

We unloaded on the opposite shore and the same teacher led us up a steep path and into the castle. As soon as we were grouped into the entry hall, the first teacher left. We were quickly joined by another, cleaner, one. He had auburn hair and a thick beard of the same color. He wore long dark robes that seemed to be covered in tiny twinkling lights, like stars.

"Good evening, first years. My name is Professor Dumbledore. Tonight, as soon as we enter into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You will be called alphabetically by last name. Once you have been sorted you will sit at the appropriate table and return to your dormitory after supper. Any questions?"

The boy standing in front of me raised his hand, "sir, what about our things?"

"They will be taken to the dormitories after the sorting." Professor Dumbledore answered simply, before checking his pocket watch. "Ah, the time has come. Follow me."

We grouped behind him in less of a line and more of a swarm. Tom walked silently beside me. He had a large frown across his face.

"It takes less muscles to smile than it does to frown." I whispered to him- something my mum had told me on numerous occasions.

"I'm exercising." He retorted.

When we entered the Great Hall, everybody fell silent. On a raised platform, beyond the long student tables but before the staff table, was an old stool. And on top of that stool was an even older hat. It was an old, nasty looking thing. It had no extraordinary qualities that I could tell, until it began to sing. It wasn't a particularly good singer, but it sang. About the houses and feuds and things I didn't understand. After it finished its song, everybody applauded.

Dumbledore, with a scroll in his hand, stepped up next to the stool and began reading names.  
"Carson Abbott."

Carson was a chubby boy with thick black hair and slim glasses that seemed very out of place on his largely proportioned body. Dumbledore set the hat on Carson's head, which let out a jubilant "Hufflepuff!"

A table erupted into cheers and Carson padded off to join them. The sorting went on like this for several minutes while I waited for my name to be called. Some sortings were instant (Alice Burbary was declared a Ravenclaw within a second) while others were drawn out (George Caden took several minutes to be declared a Slytherin). Ellen Baker was a Hufflepuff. Emery Dorson was a Gryffindor.

"Jannett English."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I left Tom and walked up to the hat. I wondered what house I would be sorted into, and I hoped whatever house I got Tom got the same. Sitting on the stool, I forced away all of the thoughts. Dumbledore placed that hat on my head.

"Hmm. An excellent mind we have here. Brave and loyal too, but I think... Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaws erupted into cheers and I bounced down, sitting with my fellow first years. I sat between Elena Burbary and Rowan Corman and across from Alice Burbary.

Elena and Alice were twins, almost identical except in hair color. Elena's hair was a silver color- the same shade as their eyes- while Alice's was a pale blonde. They had a tendency to finish each other's sentences and called it 'Twin Telepathy'.

Rowan Corman had neatly cut light brown hair- a lot like Tom's but a little longer. His eyes were narrow and a bit darker brown with a green ring around the outside. He talked with the attitude and tone of a broadcaster on the BBC.

The sortings went on for a very long time, mostly, I reasoned, because I was waiting for Tom's name to be called.

"Tom Riddle."

I sucked in a breath. Tom sat down and the hat had hardly settled on his head before it bellowed a loud "Slytherin!"

I pouted a little. Tom wasn't a Ravenclaw. I kept my heart up, though, by telling myself that we could still have classes together.

I was a fool to hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy. It's Author here. I felt bad for not posting an author's note last chapter, so here's one now :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, only my OC's.**

**. . .**

_Chapter Two_

Dinner was very interesting, to say the least. Not only was the food amazing, it kept coming. I had a hard time limiting myself like I usually do, reminding myself that I was _supposed _to be a delicate eater.

Rowan talked- a lot. But Elena seemed interested enough in listening to what he had to say. He grew up with his Grandmother, who was a Squib. He explained to me that a Squib was a person who was born to magical parents but with no powers. He said they're rarer than Muggleborns.

"We're pureblood." Elena boasted, a huge grin on her face.

"Related to the Lestrange and Black families, too." Alice sliced up her small piece of water fowl.

"Who're they?" I asked, pushing a group of peas around my plate.

The twins' mouths fell open simultaneously. "You don't know who they are? They're only some of the oldest families in the wizarding world!"

"Girls, I _just _found about all of this magic stuff in May. Am I supposed to know everything by now?"

Elena and Alice exchanged glances, before glaring at me playfully. "Yes."

The four of us laughed.

"So, Rowan, what's your story? Besides living with your gran." Elena's face turned a light shade of pink as she talked to Rowan. I giggled. Elena definitely had a crush.

"Well, you see, my parents died when I was a baby, so I've been living with my Gran for about ten years now. She's not all there, but we've got my Aunt living just next door, so we're alright. Auntie's a witch- and a brilliant one. Her kids, Rachel and Edward, are seven and ten. Ed can't wait to get his letter." Rowan smiled at Elena and she giggled softly, her face turning a darker pink.

"What's your wand?" Elena questioned despite the odd looks her sister was giving her.

"Oak and Dragon Heartstring. Yours?"

"Blackthorn and Thestral hair." Elena looked at me, "What about you, Jane?"

"Rosewood and Unicorn hair."

"So, do you have any friends yet?" Rowan asked to nobody in particular.

"I might have a friend in Slytherin- Tom Riddle."

"O-oh. He's handsome." Alice giggled.

"Really? He seems dreadfully… morose." I said.

Alice shrugged and Elena smiled. "Alice, the first night and you _already _fancy a boy? How cute."

"Be quiet." Alice snapped. I noticed her fingers tighten around her fork.

"Well, anyways, we sat with a bunch of fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. And one second year- Minerva McGonagall."

"She cute?" Rowan asked, smirking. Elena smacked him on the arm playfully.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the Hall. The headmaster stood at his podium. "Good evening, all. I'm going to keep things simple tonight because it has been a very long day for all of us. For all newcomers, I am Headmaster Dippett. Just to remind us of the rules, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Students should not, under any circumstances, enter it. Also, students caught out of their dormitories afterhours will be punished.

"These are good circumstances that we meet under, friends. Lets continue it this school year, eh? You are dismissed. Prefects, if you would please escort your houses back to your dormitories. Good night."

All at once the Great Hall exploded into noise. I heard a boy calling for Ravenclaws. I grabbed onto Elena. As we squeezed through the large doors, everybody spilled out and dispersed. The Slytherins slipped down a flight of stairs and disappeared. The Hufflepuffs headed in the opposite direction. We followed the Gryffindors up to the staircase, which I could tell instantly would cause me many problems in the years to come.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I heard Elena say behind me.

We began to ascend a set of stairs, and as we did, the stairs jolted to life and began moving slowly towards another platform. I grabbed onto the rail and prayed to not fall off.

"This, my friends, is the Grand Staircase. I'd be careful about them switching, though. I've heard rumors about children falling off." A fifth year cackled in front of me.

"Oh shut it Ramona, you're scaring them!" A boy close by told her. He turned around and smiled at us, "Don't worry. There's a charm that keeps you from hitting the bottom if you fall off."

I gulped and nodded. We continued up the stairs, through a maze of corridors and up a tight spiral staircase before stopping at a door. There was a knocker on it, and I wondered why it would be so easy to get in. The Prefect knocked once and the knocker came to life, startling me and Rowan.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" The knocker asked regally. I smiled at this amazing feat of magic.

"Does anybody know the answer?" The Prefect asked.

Rowan raised his hand. "A circle doesn't have a beginning."

"Wonderfully put, child."

The door swung open and we flooded through the door into the common room. It was amazing. Bookshelves and reading chairs occupied all of the room except for a bust of a woman that sat in front of a tall, narrow window, and a large fireplace. The ceiling was starry, which was reflected in the carpeting.

"Girls dormitories on the left, boys on the right. First years, you're on the top floor."

Elena, Alice and I rushed up the stairs. By the time we reached the top of the steps we were very tired. The dormitory was as starry as the common room. Bunk beds were built into the walls- a white ladder leading to the top bunk. Our trunks were grouped around a little furnace in the center of the room. Elena and Alice quickly began to bicker over who got the top bunk. Elena argued that since she was the oldest she should get the top bunk. Alice retaliated with a lengthy rant about how Elena always got everything because she was the older twin and how she should let Alice get something for once.

While I watched the heated debated, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a girl much shorter than myself with tight black curls.

"Could we share bunks? I will sleep on the bottom because I don't like being off the ground." She offered.

"That's reasonable." I smiled and offered the girl my hand. "Jannett English. You can call me Jane."

"Sylvie Beaumont." The girl shook my hand quickly.

I smiled, changed into my nightclothes, and climbed into the top bunk. Sleep found me quickly.

**. . .**

"Why can't you just admit that you took my pinafore?"

I woke with a start, banging my head against the top of my bunk. Judging by the grunts and groans filling the room, the others woke up that way as well.

"Elena, I did not take it!" Alice shrieked.

I flipped over and glared at the twins. Alice was already dressed- robes and all. Elena was in her shirt and skirt. One sock was on, rumpled around her ankle and the other was balled up in her fist, seeming to grow smaller by the second.

"Even if I did, I couldn't wear it because you're so fat!" Alice continued, seemingly unaware of Elena's growing anger.

"You're the fat one, you pregnant Acromantula!" Elena squawked, causing Alice to lunge at her. The sock fell out of Elena's hand.

As soon as Elena got a grip on Alice's robes, Alice reached over and sunk her teeth into Elena's arm. Elena let go and Alice tugged harshly on her sister's hair. I rolled out of bed, barely missing Sylvie, who had gotten out of the lower bunk at the same time I fell. I pulled myself to my feet before rushing to the Elena's aid. It took Sylvie, myself and the other first year girl to separate the sisters. I pried Alice's hand out of Elena's hair and then pulled her at least arms length from her sister before letting go.

"Elena, you can borrow my spare. It should fit you well." Sylvie offered, holding the taller girl's arm lightly. "And maybe we could see to the nurse about that nasty bite."

Sylvie was referring to the human bite on Elena's lower arm.

"But Sylvie, you're so small and Elena is so fat." Alice jeered.

I whipped around and slapped her straight across the face. "Leave, Alice. Now."

Looking more shocked than angry, Alice mumbled something indecipherable before fleeing the room. Giving Elena an apologetic look, I quickly got dressed and went down to the common room. Rowan was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table poised in front of the fireplace. He was reading a book and talking softly to himself.

"Rowan, what are you reading?" I asked, grabbing at the book.

He pulled it away and stuffed it in his school bag. "I'm not reading anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes and leaned across him, pulling the book from his bag while he protested loudly. "Les Miserables?"

Rowan snatched it back, "don't you dare tell anybody."

"Why would I?"

Elena and Sylvie came down just a minute later. Elena walked over and grabbed Rowan by the collar of his robes. "Come on, boy."

She pulled him out of the chair and dragged him across the coffee table while he screamed about being handled and two fifth years shrieked about him knocking over their ink pots.

"I'm sorry. It's just- she's crazy!" Rowan shouted as Elena dragged him from the common room.

As the door slammed shut, I heard the girls yell for Rowan to control his girlfriend. I smirked and followed them out to the staircase. We rushed down them, trying as hard as possible to get down before they switched. They only switched once, which caused us to barrel into two Hufflepuffs.

"Sorry." The taller of the two mumbled. I noticed her bright blue hair, but Rowan was the first to speak.

"You're hair's great. How'd you get it to be that color?" Rowan lifted some with his fingers and the girl swatted his hand away.

"I'm a Metamorphagus. I can make m' hair whatever color I want and I can be anybody I want to be." The girl smiled. "M' name's Jessica."

"Well hello Jessica. My name's Rowan."

"I'm Katie." The second, smaller girl, smiled shyly.

"Elena. That's Jane." Elena introduced.

The girls smiled nervously. "Are you going down to breakfast?"

"Of course. I've never missed a meal." Rowan smiled and hooked arms with Jessica, "ladies first."


End file.
